We Will Fall Together
by Living in a fantasy
Summary: If you jump, I’ll jump too. They will remember this. We’ll die on our own terms. Matt/Mello.


AN: Basked off the song Skyway Avenue by We The Kings (an amazing song, I highly recommend it). Not my best work, but I was listening to the song today and really wanted to write this. Oh well. Hope you guys can enjoy it anyway.

Warning: Suicidal theme and very sappy Matt/Mello. Also AU.

Disclaimer: Death Note is the property of the creators, although I prefer Matt and Mello had lived. Also the one lyric included at the end is property of We The Kings.

/…/…/…/

"Do you trust me Matt?"

Matt gulped but nodded. "Of course I trust you."

Mello smiled, hair blowing softly in the wind of the cool night air. "Then let's do this."

The night was silent as the boys stood atop the brick wall surrounding Wammy House. The pressure of Wammy's was stifling. When Mello had announced he was leaving, no one was expecting him to take Matt with him. There was no way Matt was going to be left behind though.

Ascending the wall had been easy enough, with the tree branches giving them easy access. Such luxuries were not present on the other side of the wall however, and Mello had seen only one alternative…to jump.

"You're sure Mello?"

Mello's expression grew sober at the question, and he turned from the redhead to gaze back at Wammy's. The place that had done so much for him…good and bad. But he couldn't reach his dreams though this place. Not with Near. Never with Near. He would do this on his own terms…without the help of Wammy House. Just him and Matt.

"I'm sure Matt."

Mello's hand reached out and grasped the redheads carefully, then tightened as he leaned forward. His eyes met Matt's and on the count of three both leaped from the wall, and to freedom.

/…/…/…/

"This is our last night…isn't it Mello?" Matt asked slowly, hands lightly tracing through blond hair as they lay across the bed. Mello said nothing and Matt sighed, sitting up and leaning over him. "Mello."

Mello's eyes fell away guiltily, choosing instead to pierce the wall. Matt's hand grasped Mello's chin firmly, turning him until their eyes met.

"I don't mind," he said deliberately. "If it will help you, I don't mind Mello."

Mello allowed his hand to raise and gently settle on Matt's cheek. The redhead closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. "I don't want you to die Matty," Mello whispered finally.

Matt's eyes opened and he gazed down. "Mello…you will never be at peace until you have defeated Kira. Even with me as a distraction." Matt smiled again. "If this is something you need to do, I'm not letting you do this alone. If you die Mello…I don't want to live on alone."

"Don't say that!" Mello snapped fiercely, eyes flashing as he rose up on the bed. "Don't ever fucking say that! I don't want to be killed and then for you to follow me. Don't get yourself killed on my account."

Matt leaned in to kiss Mello, long and sweetly. When he pulled back it was no more than several centimeters. "You are absolutely everything to me Mihael," he whispered. "Everything. Without you, there is no me. My life would be empty without you there to share it with me."

Mello flushed. "Why are you being so sappy?"

"Because we're going to die tomorrow," Matt said unapologetically even as Mello flinched. "But if we get out of this somehow…I want you to promise me something."

Mello's arms settled comfortably around the redhead's neck. "What?" he asked.

"Promise me we can live a more normal life. No more mafia connections, no more Near, no more risking our lives for the worlds sake."

Mello scoffed. "What do you propose we do then?"

Matt chuckled and set his head on Mello's shoulder. "We'll eat chocolate chip pancakes every morning. During the day I'll play my games and you will relax a while. At night we'll get so hammered we'll forget who we are just to celebrate, and have sex on the roof of the warehouse as the sun rises." Mello laughed lightly. "It will be just you and me. That's all we'll need."

A smile filled Mello's voice when we next spoke. "That doesn't sound so bad," he murmured. "Alright. I promise."

Matt sat back and molded his mouth to Mello's, the kiss unhurried but just as passionate. They broke apart and Matt smirked. "Let's make this last night count then."

/…/…/…/

Miraculously though, that was not the lovers last night. Matt escaped the guards, and, at his prompting, Mello searched Takada once more and found the piece of the Death Note. This didn't mean their job was over though.

Matt and Mello joined Near in the meeting with Kira. The tension in the room continued to rise throughout the meeting as Light began to lose it. No one had suspected that Light…that Kira…had a piece of the note hidden on him.

They weren't quick enough to stop him.

Near's name was written before anyone could stop it. Although both Mello and Matsuda had drawn their guns, Light had been faster. Near fell to the ground in a heap and Light started laughing as several people began to panic. In the confusion Mikami broke free and retrieved the real Death Note, fleeing with Light up a staircase. Matt and Mello raced after him, Mello pulling his gun and shooting Mikami twice in the back. The man fell, dead instantly, but Light had gotten ahead.

"Fuck! Matt he has the Death Note!"

Both looked up in time to see Light finish writing a second name. Mello raised his gun, but Light vanished behind another door.

"Mello."

Mello turned towards the redhead. His hands were shaking as he reached forward and pulled Mello to him. Their lips met quickly before they broke apart, panting.

"Is there any doubt he wrote our names?" Matt whispered. Mello shook his head. Time seemed to slow down as he gazed across the city. The sky was a beautiful mix of orange and yellow. Mello's hands clenched at his sides and he quickly climbed to the ledge, hand reaching back towards Matt.

"Let's die on our terms."

Matt understood instantly and joined the blond. Their fingers intertwined as both looked at the ground below them. There would be no surviving a fall like this. With how much time had passed they could even be dead before they reached the ground. They turned to face each other then, eyes filled with regret, but understanding. Their lips met once more in a hurried moment of passion and, hands intertwined, they jumped.

Wind rushed passed them as the ground approached quickly. Mello's hand tightened around Matt's in the last moments before their bodies began to reach the ground.

/…/…/…/

"Morning Matt."

Matt jumped, sitting up abruptly in bed with a sharp gasp. His eyes, wide with fear, met Mello's, who was standing before him. "M-Mello."

Mello leaned down and kissed Matt gently. "We made it remember? I did promise if we made it though last night there would be no more Kira, no more Near."

"Last night?" Matt asked breathlessly.

Mello sat slowly beside him, taking Matt's hands in his own. "It's alright. Last night we survived Takada's guards, and her piece of the Death Note. Remember?"

Matt nodded slowly. "We weren't…at Near's meeting?"

Mello shook his head. "And we don't have to be. I promised after all. Near will handle it." He kissed Matt again then stood. "Come on. I made chocolate chip pancakes."

Matt stared at him. "You _cooked?_"

Mello smirked. "It was part of the deal. I'm mostly looking forward to tonight though. I have some…creative…ideas. I'm very much looking forward to seeing you bathed in the sunlight of sunrise," he said suggestively.

"As long as we're not too close to the edge," Matt said, capturing Mello's lips once again in one of many more kisses.

_What is left to prove? We have made it through._

/…/…/…/

AN: Meh. I don't much care for this…it's not my best work. But I was listening to the song Skyway Avenue by We The Kings and I just wanted to write it. Oh well. At least it had a happy ending right? I almost wrote it as an actual suicide…but I'm a sucker for happy endings. And why not post it? Maybe someone will like it.

The meeting with Light feels rushed…but it wasn't really a priority to me in this. Hey I can now say I have written a 'Matt and Mello survive' story xD

I have now officially written more Death Note fanfictions then any other series. Exciting right?


End file.
